May I have this dance?
by Snowgirl800
Summary: Yoruichi's married and Soi fon's down in the dumps. Maybe a certain Kuchiki can help?


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. If I did Ichiruki would so be canon. XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi fon ran around the room in search of something. _'Today is Yoruichi-sama's wedding! I have to hurry!'_,she thought. As if on cue, Yoruichi entered the room, dressed in her white wedding dress with a smile on her face, "So, how's my little maid of honor?" "Ah! Yoruichi-sama! What are you doing here?", Soi fon asked.

"Just here to check up on you. So what's the matter? This room looks like a hurricane passed by.", the cat woman stated. Soi fon blushed, "Um, I just can't find my dress…" "You mean the dress in the corner right there?", Soi fon swerved her head to find the dress there on a chair. '_What the- When did that get there?!' _

Soi fon grabbed the dress from the chair and started to change behind a screen, "So, is Urahara already ready?", she asked from behind the screen. "Yeah, although Tessei told me he's nervous." "What?! How could he be nervous? He should see getting married to you as a honor. You're way too good for him Yoruichi-sama!", Soi fon ranted. Yoruichi giggled. After so many years her apprentice was still protective over her, like a little sister would be over a big sister. Soi fon finally appeared from the screen in her dress.

"I knew that dress would be perfect for you.", Yoruichi commented. Soi Fon's pale blue dress was low cut in the front and sleeveless while Yoruichi's white gown was backless and sleeveless with long gloves, completed with a veil on top. Soi fon blushed from the compliment. "Come on," Yoruichi tugged on Soi fon's arm, "the wedding's going to start." "Tell me why you're having the wedding here in the real world?", Soi fon asked. "Cuz' it's more fun that way."

LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATER

Soi fon leaned against the wall, watching people dance across the room. Everyone was enjoying themselves at the reception but here she was by herself. Yoruichi noticed the lonely girl from a distance and walked over to cheer her up. "Hey, Soi fon, what the matter? Why don't you go dance?" she questioned. "Ah, no, I'm fine here Yoruichi-sama." she replied. The cat women frowned and spotted someone in the distance. A smirk appeared on her face, "Wait right here Soi fon, I'll be back in a second." And with that the women was gone.

Soi fon waited just as she was told, seeing Yoruichi dragging a man over to her. "Shihouin, I demand that you release me.", the male argued. "Sorry little Byakuya, but I can't do that.", Yoruichi grinned. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" "How many times have I actually listened?" The pair reached Soi fon, finally putting their argument to rest. Soi fon took notice of the sixth division captain's appearance. Byakuya was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie, _'He looks different without his Kenseikan or that scarf…'_, Soi fon thought. "Hello, Soi fon-taichou.", Byakuya greeted, snapping Soi fon out of her thoughts. "Hello Byakuya-taichou.", she replied. Yoruichi sighed," Will you two stop with the formalities?" "So Shihouin, why exactly did you bring me over here?"

"Oh, well I brought you here so you could dance with Soi Fon. Ne, Soi fon?" _'E-eh!?!?!', _Soi fon thought. "Fine.", Byakuya said offering his hand, shocking Soi fon a bit on how fine he was going along with this. Soi fon just stared at the hand before politely accepting. Byakuya lead them to the dance floor. Truth be told, Soi fon didn't know how to dance and was quite embarrassed of it, reason being why she usually didn't dance at all. She kept looking down at her feet, trying not to step on the Kuchiki's feet when a voice interrupted her, "Are your shoes really that interesting Soi fon?" She blushed and snapped her head back up to glare at the Kuchiki. Byakuya just chuckled, "Forgive me Soi fon, but with your height you're not very intimidating." He grunted, Soi fon's heel met his foot.

The two continued dancing, Soi fon occasionally glancing at Yoruichi with Urahara, of course Byakuya took notice of this. "Don't like seeing the cat demon with Urahara?", he commented more than questioned. Soi fon lowered her gaze back to the ground, "No, it's just that-Wait! Why the hell am I talking about this with you anyway?!, she snapped. "Because so far I'm the only one willing enough to listen." _'Well he's got me there…' _

"Fine,", Soi fon sighed, "It's just that.…Yoruichi's been the first person who I've ever really looked up to…. and now that she's married I feel like I'll never see her again…" Byakuya poked Soi fon's forehead. "Ow! The hell-?!",she yelled. "You're being a bit childish aren't you? What happened to the fierce second division captain?" Soi fon looked the man in the eye. "If you could handle being away from her a few hundred years, I'm sure you could handle this. Besides, it's not like you'll never see her again. Trust me, she's hard to get rid of." Soi fon smiled a bit, "Are you trying to comfort me Byakuya?" Byakuya just smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------

Soi: I can't believe you made us act like that!! It's like some horribly written romance story.

Bya: It is.

Me: Forgive me . TTxTT


End file.
